Pars!
by Ilyal34
Summary: Suite de l'épisode "double blind" ziva parle à Tony après lui avoir avoué qu'elle a couché avec Adam. Écrit rapidement en defouloir après avoir vu l'épisode. Feedbacks bienvenus!


il était en colère, rationnellement il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, et pourtant il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir été aussi en colère. Il ne pouvait même plus la regarder, s'il croisait son regard, il avait l'impression que tout serait perdu, qu'il ne pourrait se contenir. Il se sentait trahi. Il avait tout fait, tout, pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui, pour qu'elle se sente en confiance. Il s'était tu, il avait rangé ses blagues et ses rires, il avait retenu ses bras qui brulaient de l'enserrer, il s'était montré respectueux, présent, gentil et discret. Et tout ça en vain, elle avait préféré se jeter dans les bras d'un énième agent du Mossad.

Il se souvenait du ton qu'elle avait employé pour répondre à sa question, elle avait baissé les yeux. Cette fois c'était différent, il n'était pas juste jaloux comme il l'avait été de ses anciens amants, cette fois il était blessé et son regard n'avait pas menti. Il l'avait évité toute la journée, il ne voulait plus la voir, il ne comprenait plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle montrait son incapacité à se fier à lui. Elle l'avait mis en doute après la mort de Rivkin, et même après être allé la chercher au fin fond du désert, après s'être ouvert à elle, lui avoir confié tant de secrets qu'il n'avait jamais osé partager, après s'être montré tel qu'il était vraiment, elle avait préféré demander de l'aide à McGee et le laisser derrière... encore une fois.

En sortant du travail, après l'arrestation de gibbs, il avait marché encore et encore, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, il avait laissé Ziva pénétrer chez lui, son sanctuaire n'en n'était plus un. Il prit les escaliers comme un automate, fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs et entra. Il jeta son sac à dos dans un coin et, sans même allumer la lumière, se servit un verre de cognac et s'assit sur le canapé.

- D'habitude quand on reste dans le noir, on allume la télé Tony. Il sursauta, Ziva était assise sur le petit banc juste sous la fenêtre. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage, il devait être bien absorbé pour ne pas l'avoir remarquée. Il garda le silence, sans la regarder, son verre à la main.

- Tony, je...

- Pars! Sa voix était plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il ne releva pas les yeux mais se contenta de boire une gorgée de son cognac.

- Tony, reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Pars...s'il te plait. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Gibbs parlait si peu, quelquefois les mots ne pouvaient traduire les émotions, il voulait qu'elle parte, mieux, qu'elle disparaisse. ll entendit ses pas, il aurait reconnu sa démarche entre milles, une démarche féline avec laquelle elle pouvait s'approcher sans faire de bruit, mais lui l'entendit, il l'entendait toujours. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'elle s'était assise sur la table basse en face de lui, elle le fixait intensément. Malgré lui, il la dévisagea. Elle semblait le supplier, ses yeux étaient humides, comme si elle allait pleurer, cela lui rappela le soir où il était allé l'accompagner à l'aéroport et où, en la serrant contre lui, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce souvenir ranima la colère en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ziva? chuchota-t-il, tu veux que je te dise que c'est pas grave, qu'on a tous des moments de faiblesse, que le bon tony, l'homme bébé sera toujours là pour te faire rire? tu es exaucée, je serai là, maintenant pars!

- J'étais perdue: mon père, Israël, Ilan, Adam...toi.

- Désolé je n'avais pas conscience d'etre un tel fardeau, mais je ne t'embeterai plus c'est promis, maintenant, pars!

- J'ai eu peur Tony, tu ne comprends pas, fit Ziva en élevant la voix, c'est nouveau pour moi d'avoir une famille, des amis, je ne peux pas dépendre d'un homme c'est trop dangereux.

- Ah ça y est, le vieux couplet de l'espionne du mossad, fit Tony en se levant et en commençant à faire les cents pas pour tenter de calmer la fureur qu'il sentait naître en lui. Je suis incapable d'aimer, je sais tuer un homme de milles manières différentes, j'ai le coeur froid, la parodia-t-il méchamment, tu n'es pas si froide quand il s'agit des autres agents, les rivkin, les bodnar, les Adam Eschel, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût. Puis en baissant la voix:

- Mais c'est moi, moi, l'idiot, l'américain qui cite des films stupides, le clown de service, tony dinozzo le brave agent du ncis, c'est moi Ziva, dit-il en s'approchant tout près de son visage, c'est moi qui suis allé te chercher en Somalie quand tous tes petits copains du Mossad t'avaient abandonné, c'est moi qui a affronté la colère de ton père, le directeur du Mossad, c'est moi qui a joué ma carrière seulement pour te protéger, c'est moi qui suis la pour toi tous les jours, toutes les heures, dans les bons et dans les mauvais moments!

Il resta un moment à la regarder dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. une larme coula doucement sur la joue de Ziva qui le fixait sans bouger, enfin il se retourna en poussant un soupir et alla regarder par la fenêtre, la pluie continuait à tomber. Il étouffa une sorte de petit rire, le front contre la vitre.

- Et dire que, malgré tout, je t'ai défendu face à cet agent en lui faisant le coup de l'ascenseur qui s'arrête... Quel idiot!

Ziva n'avait pas bougé, elle avait écouté chacun de ses mots, même ceux qui faisaient mal, elle comprenait sa colère, elle l'observait, il avait mis ses mains dans les poches et ne disait plus rien, ses larges épaules semblaient plus affaissées que d'ordinaire, il était fatigué. Sans plus attendre, et sans réfléchir elle alla se coller derrière lui, épousant ses formes, la tête entre ses omoplates et ses bras entourant son corps, elle aimait son odeur. Elle sentit Tony se crisper puis se détendre. Au bout d'un long moment, il sortit une main de sa poche et la referma sur celles de ziva. Il continuait à regarder dehors, fixant la nuit sans rien dire. Il sentait les larmes de ziva qui mouillaient son dos, puis celle ci se mit à lui faire des petits bisous dans la nuque, et il ne put faire autrement que retourner la tête pour la regarder. Ce qu'il y vit le choqua, elle semblait fragile, comme si elle avait enfin laissé tomber le masque devant lui.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en en appuyant son front contre le sien elle murmura:

-Tu n'es pas seul! puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la chambre, elle était fatiguée de faire semblant.


End file.
